


Шепотом про Шепарда

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Название полностью передает содержание.





	Шепотом про Шепарда

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно, стихи. Внезапно, в строчку.

Профиль словно из камня высечен - высекали немало лет. По тебе протоптались тысячи - каждый с целью оставить след. Шепард. Шеп. Имя? - ну к чертям его, всё равно ты такой один, ты вообще аватара "самого", словно чокнутый паладин: если нужно спасать - то массово, если жертвовать - то собой. Ты как будто не одноразовый и как будто бессмертный бог: умереть - да какие глупости, ну, починят, не в первый раз. Ну, возможно, возникнут трудности в направлении "облик - класс": ты разведчик, биотик, кто ещё? Можно заново выбирать. Возрожденье дорогостояще, но возможно переиграть.

Воскресай, вспоминай, неистовствуй, жертвуй многим, иди ва-банк. Аватара "Аминь", воистину, помесь дикая "хилер/танк". Выбирай. Шантажом, угрозами сделай имя по всем фронтам. Да уж, путь твой не выстлан розами, но хватает шипов и там. 

Строго следуй необходимому, выручай, а не поучай - всё равно всё придет к единому: ты, два трупа и три луча.

Ладно, к чёрту все словоблудие: третья часть, и в финале ты...

...ты стоишь на своем распутии как единственный богатырь.


End file.
